


【摄殓】驱魔秘闻12

by Gloria123



Category: IDENTITY V
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria123/pseuds/Gloria123





	【摄殓】驱魔秘闻12

约瑟夫被拽了个猝不及防。伊索把他拽回来之后，也不说话，只是将自己滚烫的唇凑上去吻他。双唇相贴时，约瑟夫能感到身下人的动作紧张而颤抖，小心翼翼地，像是在确认什么似的。  
于是约瑟夫明白了，他从伊索的动作里明白了一切。他知道他喜欢的这个人有时嘴笨到不会说话，只会用动作表达，所以，他也采取了同样的方式。  
他将伊索压在身下，撬开对方的齿关吻他。在约瑟夫的舌头探进来时，伊索有一瞬间的下意识抗拒，但很快地，他就放弃了所有反抗。他配合地张开嘴，任凭约瑟夫侵入他的口腔，勾起他的舌尖，缠绵又黏腻地亲吻。他的样子乖巧得不像话，约瑟夫完全可以确定，如果自己此时不管不顾，就这么做下去，伊索一定会让自己做完全部。  
可尽管他此时没有穿衣服，伊索身上的衣服也已经被撕扯得破破烂烂，情形十分糟糕，他还是没有把手向伊索的下身探去，让一切变得顺理成章水到渠成。他只是不带任何性暗示地吻完伊索，就放开了对方，果然，他看到伊索没有对他进行下一步挽留，只是躺在他身下专注地望着他，眼眶和被吻过的嘴唇都红红的，眼睛里有些湿润。  
这孩子果然不是那种意思，他只是想抱抱亲亲而已。约瑟夫庆幸于自己的判断，尽管烦人的发情期让他下身硬得难受，他还是努力平静心神，随口逗逗自己这个刚用行为确认过心意的新晋恋人：“别哭啊，这是好事。怎么不说话，从刚才到现在这么半天都不说？”  
伊索张张嘴，出口的声音很小，还发着哑：“怎么变成狼了？”  
“……你现在只想跟我聊这个？”  
伊索没回答，只是笑了笑。他笑得好看，约瑟夫顿时没了吐槽的心思：“好吧，我忘了今晚是满月夜，没控制好，一不小心就变身了。你也看到了，我变身时会直接变成狼形态而非半狼半人形态，虽然比书上那些丑丑的狼人顺眼些，但麻烦在力量太强，还会理智全失。所以差点伤到你，真是抱歉。”  
“没关系。”伊索摇摇头，“你这是返祖现象？听说只有血统纯正的强大狼人，才会在满月变身时变成完全的狼形态。”  
“其实我的血统也不算纯。”约瑟夫的声音忽然低下去，尾音低到几乎听不清，“我父亲是狼人，母亲是普通人类。这样想来，恐怕是我分走了他那一半纯血，才得以成为现在这样强大的狼人吧。”  
“他”是谁？伊索愣了愣，他还没理清楚约瑟夫这句话话中的意思，约瑟夫就转换了话题：“对了，刚才的问题你还没回答我。你愿意接受我吗，伊索？”  
听到约瑟夫的问话，伊索脸颊发热，他又开始语无伦次，恨不得用肢体语言代替回答：“我，嗯，不对，我是想说，我不是已经……”  
“好了我知道了，不为难你。”约瑟夫看着伊索这副模样，忍不住笑了出来，他低下头亲吻伊索的额头，“怎么这么快就接受了？难道你也早对我有意思？”  
不出意料地，他看到伊索的脸更红了。于是他捏了捏伊索那张丝毫不会为主人保守秘密的脸，满意地起身：“算了不急，既然确认关系了就等以后慢慢盘问你，机会还有很多。你先在这里躺一会，我去处理个问题，去去就来。”  
他嘴上说得轻巧，然而事实上的情况已经让他忍无可忍无法再忍——月圆夜撞上发情期，就算自制力再强的公狼也会被憋到快要原地爆炸，更惨的是有了心上人的约瑟夫下定决心要洁身自好，所以他只能靠冲冷水澡解决。在这个天寒地冻的季节冲冷水澡……单是想想约瑟夫就觉得头疼，他开始腹诽狼人为什么有这么多返祖的麻烦缺点，而且，公狼在发情期难道不是只有当受到异性影响时才会发情吗？自己跟伊索明明就是同性？  
正当约瑟夫觉得巨亏的时候，他的手臂忽然被另一只手拉住了。约瑟夫一愣，他向力量来源的方向看去，看到伊索正红着一张脸，眼神飘忽地指了指约瑟夫下半身的那个位置：“你是说这、这个问题吗？我来帮你解决吧。”  
约瑟夫的脑子顿时过热当机。他眼睁睁看着伊索伸手探到自己身下，用那只沁出冷汗的手紧张地握住自己热硬挺立的那根东西，脑子里只剩下一片空白。他觉得自己这60年都白活了，居然被一个只有20岁出头的小朋友生涩的手法摸到反应巨大，而且，此时的自己心里首先跳出的想法居然是：一次丢脸的发情换到一次心上人的主动服务，值了。  
伊索的手法显然很笨拙，他像那种对自己解决都不是很熟练的类型，手掌包裹住那根饱满充血的硕大物体时也只知道上下撸动，不懂在适当的时候给某些部位施加一些刺激。但尽管笨拙，他却努力地用自己的认真专注弥补技巧上的缺陷，那只在战场上能托住雷电或火焰的手此时却小心翼翼，极度温柔，那双曾被法术光芒照得熠熠发亮的红色眼睛此时正低垂眼帘，专心地盯着握在手掌中属于约瑟夫的那个物件。这一切已经足够刺激了。  
他的五指往复抚弄硬挺柱身上滚烫凸出的筋络，灼热的呼吸拂过手掌中的那个物体。被汗水打湿的灰色碎发从他耳畔垂落，落到颊边。这让人很容易地联想出一些更露骨的画面，约瑟夫的视线落在他被撕破的家居服上，他腰腹位置的衣服被狼形态的约瑟夫扯开了一个长长的口子，口子一路竖着向下，在私处上面一点戛然而止，只露出撕口里面透出的一小片白皙肌肤。约瑟夫忽然有种冲动，他想将手伸向那道裂口边缘，扯下或撕开那片破破烂烂的遮羞布，像伊索触碰自己这样触碰他的身体，然后，分开伊索的双腿进入他，在感受身下人身体内部紧实湿润的温暖的同时，看看他痛苦又欢愉的表情。他知道伊索完全不会拒绝。  
但他没有这样做，因为这会太突然。他甚至连碰也没有碰伊索一下，只是跪坐在伊索身边，让自己的阴茎在伊索手掌中逐渐涨大硬挺起来，顶端渐渐渗出透明的液体，最终，在恋人手里逐渐积累的快感让他粗喘着气射了出来，乳白的精液溅了伊索一手。在那之后，伊索看着他阴茎没有完全弄干净的顶端，似乎还想凑上去舔舔，约瑟夫一把把他的手腕捏住，压低了声音警告：“伊索，你别动。再动的话，我可不保证这次我不还手。”  
伊索这才醒过神来，他顿时放开了约瑟夫，扯过一边的被子蒙上脑袋，趴在床上自欺欺人当鸵鸟。约瑟夫看着他这副笨到可爱的样子，顿时觉得心情颇好，他一边扯了纸巾过来擦干净，一边随口调侃：“伊索今天愿意陪我睡吗？好不容易确认了关系，我们可以更亲密一点。”  
“不要。谁知道一起睡的话你会干什么。”  
“还能干什么？我又不会把你吃掉。”  
“……那个‘吃’是不会，但是另外一个‘吃’也不行啊！”


End file.
